


【CA/好兆头/婚后短篇】地球今日岁月静好·冬眠

by suliwu



Series: 好兆头ca [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu
Summary: ·CA老夫老妻日常系列短篇合集《地球岁月静好》，有精力有脑洞就会更的甜度极高有些沙雕短篇小甜饼。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 好兆头ca [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972468
Kudos: 3





	【CA/好兆头/婚后短篇】地球今日岁月静好·冬眠

世界末日那天晚上过去之后克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔自然而然地住在了一起。——当然以什么名义自然不用多说，身体都交换过了你说他们什么关系？说只是朋友的建议摸一摸良心。不过交换身体那晚上他们还是发现了新大陆：

“原来天使恶魔一个身体是不会爆炸的哎！”

“闭嘴，你觉得这时候提这个合适吗？”

自然个中细节不足为外人道（我知道大家都不差这点流量，但它不是今天讨论的重点），我们可以日后再聊。他们后来时而住在AZFELL的温馨小旧书店，时而住在克劳利装修简约大气的摩登公寓里，这主要取决于心情和季节。毕竟大冬天面对光秃秃的铁灰色墙壁，亚茨拉斐尔觉得自己大概要喝个777杯热可可才能缓过来；至于夏天在拥挤的书店里也不是很好受，克劳利总要压抑一下自己一把火把书烧干净腾出地方的冲动——自然他是不会烧的，开玩笑，今天若是他烧书，一百年后的今天就是他追妻火葬场的纪念日。这种风险是你你敢冒吗？克劳利是不敢。

这年头找个般配的对象挺不容易的，天堂里都是假正经，地狱里一群歪瓜裂枣，要么爱玩蛆要么甩苍蝇的，前天使克劳利皱皱眉头，表示然则我拒绝。再一回头，那带着金边眼镜的亚茨拉斐尔正在一字一句读着手里的书，眸光专注端凝，脸庞皎洁纯净，是天上地狱都不会再出现的美景。

身边就这么个永生的干净的漂亮的还知书达理的亚茨拉斐尔，是天使又怎么样？于是为这美景，克劳利耸耸肩，不就是刺激，追求了就进行到底咯：他既然敢因为好奇心付出时速三千光年跌入硫磺池、褪去圣性变身一条大蛇的代价，那么他就肯为身边这个天使付出更多，十倍百倍乃至千万倍。

当然作为超自然生命，他们理论上都是不太需要睡觉的，睡眠只是由于恶魔大蛇难以抵御天性里冬眠的诱惑、爱看童话书的天使也很难摆脱梦境的吸引而已。又何况在人间生活，总要看起来像人类一点，那种冲进书店大喊我要看片的弟弟行为属实不够内行。按照克劳利的原话，“如果加百列真的调查过人类怎么生活，他就应该直接去p站，如果需要的话我可以施舍他一个会员之类的”——亚茨拉斐尔瞪了他一眼迫使这毫无顾忌的恶魔闭了嘴，至于这是信口开河还是确有其事，也只有亚茨拉斐尔最清楚罢了。

但是作者认为不需要的P站会员也可以送给她，她一点都不嫌弃多。

超自然生物们不需要睡眠，不需要进食，自然更不需怕春秋变换冷暖交替：毕竟把这俩玩意儿扔撒哈拉大沙漠或者马里亚纳海沟呆个几百年都不会死，肉身毁了大不了回去写几千字检讨再申请一个，五秒钟之后大伙又是一条好汉啊不好蛇。但是他们还挺喜欢现在这个肉身的，至少是两个样貌堂堂的成年人，万一换一个像加百列那种只会假笑的肉身，亚茨拉斐尔可不乐意每天回家还得放松嘴角免得患上面部痉挛。

所以住在一起后亚茨拉斐尔严禁克劳利飙车超过时速80，某种意义上来说，他们都还挺惜命的。

这么通透的两个玩意儿，再聪明的上帝老天爷也想不到他们会因为“一个被窝睡觉太热”这件事吵一架。这有什么吵的必要吗？但他们偏要这么吵上一吵，并且把这件事吵出了花样、吵出了高度、吵出了上升到神明级别的深度——起因是克劳利睡着的时候有时会化出原形，亚茨拉斐尔那日睡到大半夜正做梦吃个甜甜圈，摸到身旁打着圈的蛇尾巴寻思形状正合适，吧唧一下就咬了上去。痛呼声顿时响彻楼顶，导致亚茨拉斐尔不得不施展一个奇迹叫整栋楼的邻居都以为只不过做了个噩梦。

“你就不能想想你身旁有个人吗？”第二天早上化成人形的克劳利揉了揉自己的脚（尾巴正好是蛇的下半身），皱着眉咬牙切齿。

“我也并不想的，”亚茨拉斐尔低着头小心翼翼地换着棕睡衣，“你得原谅我一个人睡习惯了，一时半会反应不过来身边还有一个活物。”

“那你总能摸出差距来吧！”克劳利一蹦三尺高，结果脚更疼了摔在地上，“拜托，你见过哪个现烤的甜甜圈是冰凉的？你不觉得这种店家应该被投诉吗？”

“人在做梦的时候怎么会顾及这些，”亚茨拉斐尔嘟囔着，随即抓到了话里的漏洞直接反驳回去，“你不知道跟你一起睡多么冷——蛇是冷血动物，我觉得你自己也应该有一点自觉.......”

“那不然你还打算跟谁晚上一起睡？”

“没有！”亚茨拉斐尔突然眼睛一瞪，氤氲着碧蓝的眼睛瞬间急迫地一闪，脸颊也泛起红色，“我的意思是说.....你可以化成人形，这样就不会出现这种问题了......”

“……这也不是我能决定的......”虽然还是那副嫌弃的表情，克劳利毕竟还是放轻了声音，火红的头发也趴伏了下去。真不知道该说什么好：活了六千年太无聊，还是吃了太多巧克力撑的，非要吵上这么一吵？但看看世界上每一对凡人情侣，大抵只要亲密些就会因为些鸡毛蒜皮的小事打那么一打。

大概这就是凡人叫做情趣的事。

两个人住在一起毕竟和一个人不同，这句话到底还是对的。克劳利那装修现代简约的屋子墙上逐渐多了各种中世纪风格的挂画，盆栽们也生长得更随意繁茂了：总算有个人能在克劳利大喊大叫的时候拉着他一把。拉不难得，关键是这人说话还真的管用，这是最最难能可贵的。提心吊胆多年的绿萝们现在每天早上都会自动结出露珠来：为什么我的眼中常含泪水？因为我对这个家的第二位主人爱的深沉。

至于亚茨拉斐尔的旧书店，本就有的那为克劳利准备的酒柜拓展了一倍不说，克劳利还出巨资给这个书店的安保和监控系统都大更新了一下，并且给亚茨拉斐尔添置了最新款的苹果电脑——虽然亚茨拉斐尔也并不想学怎么用。

“你总得学会用手机，”在10086次教导天使使用电脑失败后，克劳利总算勉强让步，“现在没有人再这么执着用座机了。”

“但是座机是收藏品！”亚茨拉斐尔歪着头，眼睛扫过这些陪了他至少一个多世纪的老伙计们，“你不能这么歧视收藏品们。”

“好吧，但是用手机我至少可以随时找到你。”

这个理由勉强说服了亚茨拉斐尔，从此这天使也是一个会用现代科技的天使了。可喜可贺，这虽然是亚茨拉斐尔的一小步，却是天堂的一大步，鼓掌鼓掌，啪嗒啪嗒。

但手机在亚茨拉斐尔手里与其说是通讯工具，还不如说是个小相机：除了不拍自己，他什么都拍。今天逛公园看见了银山雀——好，拍一张存起来；今天在面包店吃到了新出炉的可颂——好，拍一张存起来；今天克劳利给宾利车里放了新专辑——好，拍一张存起来......仿佛看什么都可爱、看什么都可以入得画来。克劳利对这种行为向来嗤之以鼻，但也就随亚茨拉斐尔去了。

就这样生活的大事小事都被亚茨拉斐尔的手机记录下来，克劳利只是偶尔负责为这个拍照狂魔清理一下内存，不然手机迟早会爆炸。渐渐地过了那个拍照的瘾头，亚茨拉斐尔也不会遇到什么都拍个照片。但看见初雪，这有些憨态可掬的天使总忍不住手舞足蹈雀跃地拍照：也饶是经过了六千年的环球跋涉，面对雪亚茨拉斐尔还是无力抵抗。那是雪哎，是上天降下来的小精灵哎，是魔术一般挥挥手就满天星的雪哎，那！可！是！雪！哎！这几个感叹号就已经足够表达亚茨拉斐尔的心情。

“真不明白有什么好兴奋的，”克劳利捧着热葡萄酒坐在炉火边饮了一口，透过橱窗看伦敦街头带着围巾行色匆匆的人们，“不是年年都会下雪吗。”

“但是还是很美的不是吗？”

“随你去吧。”如果迁就有功力，那么这英俊恶魔的功力应该已经学到了十成十：花了六千年，克劳利把口不对心的纵容做到闲庭信步般从容，仿佛刻入Dna一般。他伸了个懒腰，墨镜从高挺的鼻梁上滑下来正好落在手心。金红的眼得意地眯了眯算作表达快乐，克劳利捋了一把向后梳起的红发，“今晚你确定要在这边睡吗？”

“这里多暖和！”亚茨拉斐尔的声音永远荡漾着雀跃和向往。他的圆脸儿向左转转，又向右转转，看着书、挂画、摆件和留声机把这小旧书店塞得满满当当，欣然瞬间在他的天使面孔上绽开。

克劳利不置可否地耸耸肩。

于是这一晚他们决定在亚茨拉斐尔的旧书店度过，因为亚茨拉斐尔坚持书店的炉火会比那空旷公寓的空调温暖数百倍，即使克劳利拿出科学证明二者的室内温度并不会差出0.5摄氏度。这种无伤大雅的小事就随天使去吧：这一点来说，克劳利真是个聪明的男朋友，值得转发给各位爱较真的男友们学习一个。

但这个冬天不一样的事发生了：世界末日之后天堂和地狱被这对喜欢玩夺舍的情侣吓怕了，一时半会不会来找他们的麻烦。与其等着公司把自己炒掉，不如自己先发制人把老板炒鱿鱼，如此发达的主观能动性，值得每一个工会赞赏。

积攒了足够的人间财富和时间，他们终于拥有了些奢侈的东西：自由。这自由让他们可以选择住在哪里、去往哪里、变成何人、以及选择和谁在一起共度余生。譬如这个冬天，他们选择住在伦敦街角的小旧书店里，哪里也不去，什么奇迹也不施展，只和对方呆在一起。

“你去添把火。”上床之后亚茨拉斐尔带着睡帽，捧着本书推推克劳利，头也不抬。

“伸个手的事，你可以自己去——”说着恶魔修长的手指打了个响指，顺便吹了口火气。于是炉火燃的更旺了。

“我在看书！”

“那你看，希望你今晚可以一直看书不要睡觉。”

“那倒没有必要，”亚茨拉斐尔把手里剩下两页的某部预言书加紧翻完，“毕竟你也可以一个响指就烧穿一个教堂。”

“还不是因为要去救一个没事给自己找麻烦的傻子？”克劳利不那么怕冷，即使是冬天有时也裸着上身，此时长而细瘦的胳膊正露在外面扒拉着手机，锁骨在晦暗的光下投着淡淡的光泽。

“是，这些书还是你救下来的，你还顺便把我送回了家——”亚茨拉斐尔终于肯放下手中的书，摘下眼镜直视着克劳利的大眼睛，唇角不自觉泛起平静而温柔的笑。“当时我说过谢谢你——”

“然后我接了一句得了吧。”克劳利放下手机，手支着头半倚着对向他的天使，“你记得真清楚。”

“那当然，毕竟那个冬天可比今天冷多了。”亚茨拉斐尔钻进印着云朵的被里，于是克劳利赤裸的胸膛正好一览无余，“该睡了，克劳利，晚安，也希望你今晚不会大半夜突然变成蛇。”

“我可不会做些傻事。”克劳利嘟哝着，到底是放下了手机钻进了他称为“傻了吧唧”的云朵印花被子里，随之而来的是一声微不可闻的晚安。他们似乎都忘记了一件事：克劳利年年冬天都会冬眠，除了那几个冬日：他要醒来去拯救他的天使。而这个冬天他没有选择冬眠，以后可能也不会，因为他要陪伴他的天使。

恶魔不知不觉化出原形来，缠绕在身边人的腰间。夜深了，梦里也许会有伊甸的花、圣地的沙、尚未澎湃的海角、尚未遥远的天涯。属于天使和恶魔六千年的回忆绵延千里山高水长，每一寸光阴都如箭般不可回头。

——但发生了这许多事，沧海桑田海枯石烂后，这是属于且只属于亚茨拉斐尔和克劳利两个人的，第一个冬天。

-end-


End file.
